Hinata's Star Part 2 is now up!
by the2elite
Summary: Something special comes up in Hinata's life. Rated T for blood and suggestive themes. My 3rd fanfic! Anyway, enjoy! Called Hinata's Star for Part 2 and 3 of the story. And the 2nd part is now finally up!
1. Part 1

3rd fanfic! Details - Hinata's Star Part 1 - Naruto / Hinata - Rated T for suggestive themes, blood, and mild language. Suggestive themes is a little kissing, so yeah.

-AN : Hinata is 18 and Naruto is 19, just to let you know. Also, I do not own naruto in any way, cause if I did, muwahahahaha! This is also my 3rd fanfic, and this took over 2 hours to type, since I'm on my DS Browser. Long story short, I email myself with the story and then upload it to fanfiction with my computer. Easy. Well, enjoy the story! I probably won't get the personalities right, but oh well.-

Hinata woke up in her bed and looked at her calendar. Her eyes went huge and she gasped."Naruto!" She screamed. But that was pretty much all that she ever said. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She took off her underwear, which was the only thing she was wearing, and got inside of the shower. Once she got out she wrapped a towel around herself and went to find some clothes.

Steam came from the bathroom as she went back in and slipped into her usual ninja clothes, which were her favorite. There was a knock at the door and Hinata went to get it. "Hey Hinata! Today's the day!" Sakura told Hinata. Hinata just smiled and blushed. Sakura seemed not to recognize it and kept talking. "Last night I found a village that sells dresses! Come with me!" "Thank you Sakura." Hinata said.  
They were jumping throught the forest to the village, and Sakura was carefully following the markers she had set up. The last time Hinata had worn a dress was when she was 5, playing dress up.

Once they got to the village, Sakura showed Hinata to the store and waited outside for her. An old lady came up to Hinata shortly after she entered the store. The place had red walls with hints of gold and soft grey carpet. The ceiling had only 5 lamps, which gave the room a nice effect. The lady smiled at Hinata. "You are here to buy a dress right?" "Yes." Hinata said as she followed the lady into the dressing room.

Meanwhile, Sakura was outside drawing pictures in the cool sand. She stood up and leaned against the building. "I wish Sasuke was here." She looked up at a nearly cloudless sky. She could've sworn she saw a streak of dark blue zoom across the sky. She decided it was just her imagination. She saw a cloud that looked like a thumbs up and remembered so long ago the promise Naruto had made:  
"I'll find Sasuke, and I'll bring him back to you. I promise"  
Sakura then realized that was never going to happen. Sasuke was never going to come back. She put her head in her arms and softly cried. Back at the village, Naruto was staring at the clouds with Choji, who was eating chips. Naruto saw a blue streak pass through a cloud. Naruto thought to himself ... "Could that be?" He stood up and looked at Choji. "Hey Choji. Once Hinata comes back, tell her I owe someone a favor and I'm leaving for a bit, okay?" Choji stared at his bag of chips for a couple seconds then looked back at Naruto and gave an approving nod. "Tell Neji he's in charge until I get back." And then Naruto was off.

"I like this one." Hinata said as she walked out of a changing room with a dress on. It was snow white, with baby blue laces at the waist, arms and wrists. "That will be 500!" The old lady said. Hinata looked surprised. "B... I don't have enough." Hinata said as she bowed her head. "I'm sorry dear, but dresses like that are very expensive. It's not like you are going to marry the Hokage!" A lightbulb went off in Hinata's head. "Um... I AM going to marry the Hokage." Hinata said with a big smile on her face. "Really? Then I am going to ask you some questions only the wife of the Hokage would know! What does he do before he goes to bed?" The old lady asked. "Naruto comes to my house and we cuddle next to my fireplace, and then he kisses me goodnight and leaves." Hinata said, blushing. The old ladie's eyebrows went up. "Impressing. Then what does he do right after he wakes up?" The lady asked. Hinata smiled, trying not to laugh. "He invites me over for his lunch break!" Hinata giggled. "Alright. You are very lucky, Mrs. Uzamaki! Hand over 100 and that dress is yours!" The old lady held out her hand as Hinata gave her 100. She had saved up 250. She went back into the changing room and started to get into her ninja outfit.

Sakura forced herself to look back up at the sky. An orange blur went flying through the air. Sakura knew that was Naruto, since she had seen him do that coutless times. "Wow. Naruto must have something really important to do." Hinata walked out of the store and was ready to get prepared.

Naruto landed at the edge of what looked like a mini crater. And in the middle... "Sasuke..." Naruto's heart was almost beating out of his chest while he was walking down to Sasuke. Once he finally got to him, he turned Sasuke over. His lip had blood pouring from it and from his mouth. "Naruto..."

Hinata and Sakura had got to the Hidden Leaf and Choji came running towards them. "Naruto went to do someone a favor. He seemed like he was in..." Choji stopped talking when Naruto landed in front of Sakura with a nearly dead Sasuke in his arms. Sakura fell to her knees and started to cry. "Sasuke!!" Hinata went to comfort her as Choji ran to find Lady Tsunade.  
Choji burst into Tsunade's house and started to scream. "TSUNADE! WE FOUND SASUKE!" Tsunade came running out of her bedroom. "YOU WHAT"  
Lady Tsunade was healing Sasuke as best as she could. "He should live. He just needs some rest for a couple of days. Who found him?" She asked. She knew who it was, she just wanted to double check. "I did!" Naruto said as he put his hand behind his head. "I thought so. I don't know about you, but I'm getting ready for the wedding." Tsunade ran back to her house and attemped to fix the door, but stopped soon and forgot about it. Naruto ran Sasuke to Sakura's house, with Sakura and Hinata following."Alright Sakura, where should I put this guy?" Naruto asked. "You can lay him down on my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Naruto layed Sasuke carefully on Sakura's bed, gave Sakura a nod, then went home. Hinata went home after hugging Sakura.

3 hours went by very quickly. Hinata and Naruto arrived at the marriage. Naruto stood at the front of the grassy land, while Hinata walked to him with her dad. Hinata stood next to Naruto while the preacher talked away. "Naruto Uzamaki, do you take Hinata Hyuga to be your beloved wife, 'till death do you part?" Naruto smiled. "I do." "Hinata Hyuga, do you take Naruto Uzamaki to be your beloved husband, 'till death do you part?" Hinata giggled. "I do." "You may kiss the bride!" Naruto hugged Hinata softly, then slowly kissed her on the lips.

After the wedding, there was food. A LOT of food. But then there was half of it, since Choji ate the other half.

And all was well.

END OF PART 1. PART 2 COMING SOON! Review please!


	2. Part 2

Hinata's Star Part 2

Hinata's Star Part 2

AN – Finally! I get a chance to finally finish this thing up! I'm pretty sure this is the final chapter of Hinata's Star then I can move on to something else! Well, enjoy part 2 of the story. And I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long! Hopefully I didn't lose any fans!

EDIT: There is actually going to be 1 more chapter, since 4 pages is getting too long for a single chapter here. This thing will just keep going and going and going if I keep this all in one chapter, so there it is!

--

It was a couple days after the marriage and Hinata had decided to move to Naruto's house and make hers into a training room for all the ninja kids to come to if they ever felt like they needed a bit more practice. Sasuke was still in the hospital, but he was recovering. He couldn't remember anything, and Naruto found that it would be best if he only knew some parts here and there. He didn't want to lose Sasuke again, and he wouldn't risk having to. Sakura sat next to Sasuke day and night, bringing him food and comfort, wondering if Sasuke remembered the day that he left her… out under the moon with the clouds coming in on that autumn night. She wanted to tell him so desperately, but Naruto told her that if she did, he might leave her again. She held back tears day after day trying not to remember the scene…

"Hey Sasuke! Ya feeling better yet?" Naruto asked Sasuke, a huge smile on his face.

"I'm feeling fine. It still hurts when I move my leg around, but other than that I'm doing just swell." Sasuke smiled in return.

Neji suddenly came bursting in through the door to Sasuke's hospital room, a look of seriousness on his face.

"What is it Neji?" Naruto asked Neji, wondering why he had almost broken through the wooden door.

"There have been reports of falling stars slamming into the Village Hidden in the Steel, and the blasts from them have already injured 3 men, cut 1 woman and severely hurt a couple of children there. They say they look into the skies only to find nothing. No clouds of meteorites, no tails, anything. Since Lee, Ten Ten and Chouji are on a mission and the others are out taking data samples and testing to find out where Sasuke flew from, I must put you in charge. I would ask Hinata to go, but she must take care of the little ones, yes?" Neji explained.

"Yeah… Hinata's taking care of the little ones in their ninja training and we just got married… I wouldn't want any harm to come to her. Plus we still need people to take care of the village if someone sneaks an attack in on us. But I need someone to come with me in case I get hurt." Naruto worried.

"I'll come." Sasuke managed to groan. He still remembered the small things, like he was Naruto's best friend. And he surprisingly still knew all of his jitsu… Chidori more or less.

"Sasuke… you're still hurt though. Are you sure you can make it alright? This is an "A" ranked mission." Neji asked Sasuke.

"Yeah Sasuke, you still look pretty tired. Are you really sure you can make it?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. I have to help my friends who helped me… right?" Sasuke nodded.

"GREAT!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

"Alright then guys. Go say your goodbyes to your friends then, yes?" Neji told the two men.

Naruto helped Sasuke up off of the bed and ran to his house to say goodbye to Hinata.

"Bye sweetie. I'm going on a mission, "A" ranked. Love ya." Naruto hugged Hinata and whispered into her ear "I'll bring you back a souvenir."

"I love you to Naruto…" Hinata whispered back.

And with that, Naruto and Sasuke were off.

After many hours of traveling through the inside of the mountains, they finally found a little village. It was made of almost complete steel.

"So, why do they call it Village Hidden in the Steel if it's really hidden in a mountain?" Naruto asked, him still being almost a complete imbecile.

"I don't know… maybe because it's MADE OUT OF STEEL!" Sasuke blurted. They both laughed together as they ever neared the village.

A guard stopped them as they walked up to the gate, coming only inches away from slitting their necks.

"Why are you here?" The burly man asked.

"We're from the Leaf… We heard you needed help with stars falling from the… sky?!" Sasuke told the guard. He had just realized that stars couldn't fall from the sky… they were in the middle of a mountain!

The guard's eyes turned huge. "Thank you thank you thank you!" We have been waiting forever for you to get here!"

Sasuke stood in bewilderment. "How do stars fall in the middle of a… a… MOUNTAIN?!" Sasuke asked, his eyes as big as golf balls and his jaw dropped beneath his waist.

The guard chuckled. "We have a permanent Gen Jitsu around the whole place to kind of… confuse people. You could have just walked straight through this little mountain to find us here. It's fake. So it still rains, snows, and everything down here. We can figure out if anyone is coming because of our many talented byakugan users here once an invisible alarm goes off, only allowing the byakugan to hear it. Awesome huh?"

Naruto and Sasuke just stood there, like they were statues that were molded very incorrectly.

Then the guard, after a while of silence, waved his hand, telling the two to come right on in.

That night it rained, and 3 stars fell from the sky. Naruto had promised he would get Hinata a souvenir, so he went out and caught a star. It burned his hand a little bit, but if it was for Hinata, he would do anything.

He got into his hotel room with Sasuke and dropped the star into a bucket of cold water, along with his hand, and let it soak for quite some time.

After he was done soaking, he dropped the star into his pack, remembering Hinata and the day she told him that she loved him.

It was a cold winter night and the wind was blowing hard outside. Naruto and his friends were all 15 years old and pretty much knew how to fend for them selves by now.

Naruto had his own little room in the Leaf hotel, and so did Hinata, since her parents felt it would be good if she spent her life alone until she got together with someone.

So anyways, Hinata had felt lonely and asked Naruto if she could come over to hang out. Naruto, being the friendly person he is, said yes and let Hinata into his room. That's when the storm started to come, and lightning struck and thunder boomed. Hinata stayed as close to Naruto as she possibly could, since she was scared of lightning more than anyone else in the village.

"Don't worry Hinata. Everything will be alright. Believe it!" Naruto comforted.

"Thank you, Naruto." Hinata blushed.

After a long silence, Hinata had finally mustered up the courage to tell Naruto her true feelings for him. She did and started to cry, wondering if Naruto would love her back. Naruto hugged her tight and whispered into her ear "I love you too Hinata. Don't cry. I'm right here."

Naruto felt warm inside as he went to sleep.

In the morning, Naruto and Sasuke got straight to work and ran outside. They found a mother over her child, crying.

"What happened?" Naruto and Sasuke asked, almost in unison.

The mother continued to cry. "My boy… my boy…"

Naruto realized what the situation was. "I'm so sorry ma'am. Is he… d… dead?" Naruto and Sasuke kneeled down next to her.

"His breathing is slowing… Please help!" the mother pleaded.

"Dang! If only Sakura were here. This kid would be just fine." Naruto told Sasuke.

"Speaking of Sakura, she taught me a strange jitsu… it made it so when I used it she would appear for a short while. Wait a second… no way." Sasuke realized that he could call up Sakura.

As he whispered a long jitsu, Naruto whispered in the mother's ear "Everything is going to be all right. Help is on the way."

After about 20 seconds, Sakura arrived with an "oh my gosh" look on her face.

"SAKURA! This boy is hurt really bad from being hit with a star. His breathing is slowing. Can you help him Saky?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure thing." Sakura said as she knelt over the boy. By now the whole town was watching. "I'll take him back to the leaf village for some help. Your boy will be back soon ma'am." Before the mother could say "thank you" Sakura was already gone with the boy.

"What will happen to him?" The mother sobbed.

"It's alright. He's in great hands. Sakura is a medical ninja, so she will be able to help your boy." Naruto said.

A shadow crept over Sasuke's head.

"Hello again… Sasuke. Heh heh heh heh heh!"

End of part 2

Be on the look out for part 3!


End file.
